1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting assembly for an agricultural implement and particularly to a mounting assembly which allows for easy attachment and removal of an agricultural implement from a frame member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, implement-supporting members normally have been provided on a transportable frame through the use of a large number of nut and bolt securing members. As a result, mounting and removal of the agricultural implement from the basic frame member has been very time consuming and inconvenient for the operator. Moreover, the expense involved in utilizing a large number of securing members has resulted in efforts to provide a mounting assembly for agricultural implements which is both inexpensive and which securely mounts the agricultural implement to a frame member in a reliable and time efficient manner.